Five Nights For Natsu
by MarkShark9
Summary: Natsu is told that Fredbear's Family Diner holds some secrets to where Igneel is. So, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Grey go to the place, only to find that the manager is leading them to a portal, find out where they go in the story, I don't like giving spoilers.
1. Igneel Leaves Home

**Chapter 1**

 **"Igneel Leaves Home"**

' _I feel horrible. But I can't cry. I have to keep going instead of siting and crying.'_

That's what Igneel told himself, so he didn't stop moving. On his back, a small child.

It was not the kid he was forced to leave behind, but a kid he found on his way to his point.

He said his name was Tom, but the kid said his friends started him 'Dom' after his little brother accidentally said Dom instead of Tom one day.

But after a while, even Tom got used to the nickname. "Tom.?" Igneel whispered again,

"Tom?" There is still no answer,

Igneel sighed, "Dom?" He finally got through.

"Why do you wake up to your nickname, and not your real name?" Igneel sighed.

"Well it's basically my name now, Iggy."

"No it isn't,"

"Yes it is!"

"Fine, I guess, To… Dom," Igneel corrected himself, hoping Tom didn't notice.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream." He pouted.

Answering the question, "We're here, Dom."

Tom looked down from the dragon to see it, Fredbear's Family Diner.

The dragon lowered down, still out of sight of the two families near.

The dragon caught the child as he jumped of the giant dragon.

Igneel slowly and kindly pushed the kid toward the restaurant.

"Go on Dom, its ok." He tried to reassure the kid, and seemed to be failing.

The kid turned, crying, "I'll…. m-miss y-y-you Iggy."

'Please don't cry, I'm sad enough as it is.' Igneel thought.

"I-Is it safe in th-there," He asked, still crying, looking at the diner.

"It is, I promise. He smiled, to reassure the child and also happy it seemed to be working.

He waited till the kid got to the door knocking for someone to open the door. And he took off.

The last thing he saw until Tom was out of sight, was a purple car, drive up to him.


	2. Fredbear's Family Diner

[Type here]

 **Chapter 2**

" **Fredbear's Family Diner"**

 _ **(A/N):**_ **I'm sorry guys, Fanfiction logged me out because I wasn't on, and I forgot my password, but... I'm back! Okay, story… right. I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Fairy Tail.**

 **(Lucy P.O.V.)**

I was just sitting at a table with Everyone from Team Natsu, except Natsu, and chatting until she heard a voice from across the guild.

"LuuuUUUCEEEEEEE!"

It seemed to be getting closer, wait, I know that voice… I turned around to be tackled by a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu!? Geez you scared me, what has you all exited anyways?"

"Yah, you seem oddly happier, what did you do Flamebrain?"

The rest of Team Natsu looked at beforementioned person for an answer.

"Guys, we gotta go now! One of the guildmates told me I could find some information on Igneel at some place called Fredbrars Family Diner!" Natsu said incorrectly.

My eyes widened at the place Natsu mentioned, I knew that place, I went there as a kid.

I spoke up. "Natsu, I know that place, and... that's a kid's place, why would there be any information on Igneel there?"

"Don't care, if there's a chance we can find Igneel I'll take it!"

So, with that said, me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy, went to a train to go to Fredbear's Family Diner.

 **Timeskip with Chibi Natsu being sick on the train.:3**

We made it to Fredbear's after 2 hours on the train. We got off the train to see a small 5-6 room building with a pallet of red, yellow, and blue. With a picture of two yellow animatronics, a bear on the left, Fredbear, and a bunny on the right, Bonnie. And to top it off, under the picture was a sigh that said _'_ _Fredbear's Family Diner'_ on it. We walked in.

The first thing we saw was a decent sized room, with a desk and what seemed to be a reservationist behind it, there were also 6 tables in the colorful room. They walked to the reservationist.

Erza spoke first, "Excuse me, but would let us talk to the manager of the establishment?"

"Let's see…" she looks at her papers, "Yes, you can… tomorrow."

Natsu spoke next… or screamed… "WHAT! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM SO I CAN GET ANSWERS!"

"calm down Natsu, I'm sure we can talk with them tom…"

I was interrupted by a man in a black suit, black dress pants, and shoes, he looked very fancy to be here.

"I am sure I have time to talk, follow me."

We followed him into his office where we sat down.

"So, how can I help you people today."

Natsu answered, "We were here to find out about my father!"

"Oh, and who might this person be?"

"He's a dragon! His name is Igneel!"

The manager's eyes widened at that, he whispered something about being helpful and then spoke normally again.

"I might know something, follow me."

So me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy, followed the manager and in to something we never thought we'd be apart of.


	3. Charlie

**(Chapter** **3)**

 **"Charlie"**

 **(A/N):Hey…. I'm so sorry anyone who even pays attention to this story anymore…. the same thing happened again, and I got too lazy to try again, but recently I got the fanfiction app, and had to log in, and I remembered it, so now I'm gonna write as much as I can while I still have inspiration. I don't own either of these things(wish I could create something so awesome though.)**

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Team Natsu followed the man through the restaurant, we weaved through red-clothed tables, families had taken seats at the chairs around. All their attention was averted to the main attraction of the restaurant, a golden bear and bunny.

The bear, Fredbear, had a round darkish gold belly, with 2 buttons on it, with a purple bow, it had green eyes, and a purple hat atop it's head.

The bunny, Bonnie, had a belly the same color as Fredbear's, but had only one button instead, on top of his muffin shaped head, was two bunny ears.

The man turned to a black door in the very back of the building.

The man turned to them, "I'm sorry, I haven't given you my name, it's Charlie."

Before anyone else could say something, Natsu did it instead, "So Chorick, what's this door gotta do with anything!"

BONK!! Before Natsu could continue with his interrogation, Erza hit him on the head, "I'm sure if you listened, he'd tell us, so shut it!" Erza threatened using the glare she uses at any of her guildmates that are out of line.

"Thank you, but to answer your question, this door is where you'll get your lead on Igneel, where you'll meet a new comrade in your journey for your friend." Charlie informed.

Natsu just couldn't hold his excitement anymore so he jumped in through the door yelling "HELL YEAH, here I come Igneel!"

"Natsu!" The rest of team Natsu looked down the door with concern for their teammate. All they saw was an abyss, which seemed to be black, yet radiated every color each of them could think up.

Suddenly a force push them forwards into the abyss.

 **(Erza's P.O.V)**

"What happened?" I thought. We fell through the dark abyss, it seemed as if every force the universe had was pushing her further down the darkness. In a moment of sheer determination, I turned around, the last thing I saw was Charlie closing what was left of the door, before all I saw was black.


	4. Five Forgotten Children

**(Chapter 4)**

 **"Five Forgotten Children"**

 _ **(A/N):Im**_ **putting this here because i dont know if people will read this if it was at the end, I still dont know if anybody wil read this here, if you want any kind of pairing, put it in a review, or pm, or whatever.**

 **(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I jumped into the abyss a couple of minutes ago, _'HOW BIG IS THIS THING!!'_ I screamed in my head. I looked around for anything to do, but all I saw was, color? All around me, was the inky blackness, but at the same time, it seemed like every color I could name, was there. It confused me, where was I?

CRACK!!

All of a sudden, I hit the ground, for a second, I just felt pain...but then, all of it went away. I opened my eyes, all I saw was that same DAMN ABYSS!!! Yet, I was standing, I felt weird, like I shouldn't be here. Is it because I should be falling?

I looked straight ahead and saw...a kid? He had unkept black hair and red eyes that held an awareness of everything around him, he had a sharp face that didn't seem to have any of the baby fat, anyone of an age he looks like would have. He wore a black t-shirt, grey cargo pants, and blue sandals.

"It seems someone has come here to grace us with the presence of another human being, wonderful right friends?" The boy said.

Behind the boy, 2 boys and 2 girls appeared behind him.

"Nice hair, dude," The one who talked was a boy with orange spikey hair, and light blue eyes, his face just as angular as the first boy's. He wore a red vest over a chainmail shirt showing a build that, in a couple years, would lead to a build like mine, he also had on red basketball shorts and no shoes.

"Hi!!" I felt something hit against my chest, I looked down to see one of the girls that were standing there, she had red hair that curled around other strands all the way down to the small of her back, she wore a red sweater and a red hat, along with tan shorts and white shoes, she was hugging me.

"Hey, you sure this guy can trully help us?" The last boy asked the first boy, this other guy had green curly short hair, and unlike the others, this one wasn't very...fit, he wasn't fat enough to be weak but enough to be able to tank others easily over the others speedy builds. He wore a black dress shirt, black pants, and grey dress shoes. He overall looked the most fanciest of them all to me.

"...I don't like him..." The last girl said out of nowhere, which caused the other four and me to sweatdrop. She had straight purple hair that went all the way to her calfs, black eyes that showed complete seriousness, she kinda reminded me of Erza, she wore a grey skull shirt that ended halfway down her stomach, and black pants, that to me, looked really tight and uncomfortable, and black shoes.

"IS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" I yelled, this was getting annoying! The one with black hair lookad at me and smiled.

"Sorry, my name is Matthew, the orangette(?) is Adrian, the red head is Lauren, the mosshead(one piece anyone?) is Milo, and the antisocial one is Aria, we are just merely Five Forgotten Children."


	5. Memories

**(Chapter 5)**

 **"Memories"**

 **(Grey's P.O.V)**

'Where _the hell are we?'_ I thought, because of that flaming dumbass were all falling to our... death? I really don't know anymore. _'Hold on, is that... Natsu?'_ I squinted my eyes and saw a familiar pink-headed idiot.

"OI! Natsu! Watch out!" I tried to warn him but...

BONK! He either didn't hear me oer didn't care because now I have a really painful headache and a really big feeling to hit Natsu, I looked up to where I came from and saw Erza, Lucy, and Happy falling towards us... OOH SHI...!

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

All Matthew could see now was a large pile of limbs and hair of all different colors, and a...blue cat? Alright then.

"I'll ask again, are you sure these guys can help us?" Milo whispered. Matthew turned to look at the other 4.

"They can, i believe in them, so should you."

Aria was the one to answer first, "We just met one of them, and the rest we don't know period! How can you trust them already!" Adrian put a hand on her shoulder. "Aria,...sigh, if Mat believes in them... I guess we can... he's always had our back, I trust him.

Milo sighed. "I guess, they could... but I still dont trust them... yet."

Lauren jumped up from what seemed like nowhere, between Adrian and Aria. "I think the first guy is cool... so I think they can do it too!"

Aria looked like she still didn't want to believe but she nodded yes in acception.

Matthew turned back around to see Team Natsu standing up, and looking at him.

"So... who are you exactly?" Erza asked them, her grop on her sword tightening.

Matthew walked forwards, and put his hand out for Erza to shake. "My name is Matthew, this is Adrian, Lauren, Milo, and Aria, it's nice to meet you." He said, pointing at a person as their name was called.

"Erza... this is Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Happy, now, why are we here?" Erza asked, doing the same.

Adrian answered, "We need help...look... We need to tell you guys the story first, alright?"

 ** _It's My Magic! Flashback Magic!!! Go!!!_**

Freddy Fazbears Pizza has just opened, and five friends were at a table, watching the two yellow animatronics as they sat at their red table.

Adrian one spoke first, "Hey Mat, you know where we're going after this?"

Before Matthew could respond, Freddy encountered them.

"Hello kiddies, do you want some balloons?" It's gruff and robotic voice sent slight shivers down the more perceptive of the five.

The five followed the bear. Aria didn't want to, but everyone else did. Milo would've thought about what could've gone wrong, but was to lazy. Lauren thought the bear was cute, and wanted to talk with it. Adrian just thought the bear looked badass, and wanted a balloon, because _'balloons are badass.'_ Matthew, while perseptive for his age, is still a kid, his sense of curiosity is still as big in his mind as ever.

The children folowed Freddy to a sideroom where Freddy opened the door, and they walked in.

The room was dusty, the grey brick walls added to the slightly creepy atmosphere, on these walls were shelfs, on these were electronic heads that Matthew, Milo, and Aria could only guess were what kept the heads in place. There was a big table in the middle of the room, made with light brown wood, and an endoskeleton on it, with big eyes and a mouth that hung open, showing it wasn't aware.

The kids heard a locked door behind them and turned to see Fredbear take off his mask, to see a man with the most evil smile, these 9 year olds have ever seen in there short lives, hold up a knife.

 ** _OH NO!! MY FLASHBACK MAGIC!! NO!!_**

"He killed us...he stiffed us in suits to rot, we woke up as the animatronics we were stuffed in, we were forced to do shows for... I can't even remember. After the place shut downand our suits were scraped, we woke up here." Adrian finished.

All the wizards were looking down in sadness, they coudn't believe it!

Happy torpedoed into Adrian, openly crying, "THAT'S SO SAAAD!!!"

Lucy was crying as well, but quiter, she muttered a quick "I'm so sorry." It was almost inaudible, but Milo heard it, yet didn't respond.

Grey was snarling, head down in thought, whispered a "bastard" before returning to a snarl.

Erza was, like Grey, snarling, said, "What monster would do such a thing." A very dark aura started to surround her.

Natsu was the loudest of them though, "WHERE IS HE!! LET ME AT HIM!! I'LL BURN HIM SO BAD HE WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK!!" His hands burst into flames of the mere thought of this bastard!

Matthew responded as Adrian was too busy with Happy, Milo's too lazy, and the others were to busy having to rethink that horrible memory.

"That's the thing, we think he's somewhere in here, this is what we call...

 **The Labyrinth of Memories"**


	6. The Labyrinth of Memories

**(Chapter 6)**

 **"The Labyrinth of Memories"**

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

"So, what do we do when we get in there?" Erza asked, she looked towards the five kids, Milo walked towards them and pointed at what seemed like a random place in the infinite darkness.

"There, do you see it?"

Team Natsu looked to where he was pointing and saw something strange.

A strange glow, it seemed to be in the shape of circle, but at the same time, it didnt take a shape, though it seemed to, it felt as if it went on for infinity, it was light blue, but it felt ro Team Natsu as no color, no definite shape or color, the hardestthing to explain.

"Yea, what about it?" Grey asked, he squinted into the darkness, as if trying to evaluate the... thing.

Matthew walked up behind him, and put a hand on Grey and Natsu's shoulders.

"That, is your destination, your objective, if i'm right that will be our biggest chance to find _that_ _man._ " Matthew answered, while Matthew is normally calm, who woudn't be mad at their killer?

"Will you help us? Pleeeeeeaaaaseee..." Suddenly Natsu was bombarded by Lauren and her plead.

"W-what? I thought we already said yes? Of course we are! LET'S GO KICK THIS GUY'S ASS!!" Natsu screamed and ran towards the blue thing.

"Natsu wait up!" Lucy ran after him, with Happy desperatly hanging on to her forhead, else he would fall backwards.

"Again lavabreath?" Grey started running, untill he created an ice slide forward, and started skating down.

"Troublesome." Erza ran after all of them, bent on hitting Natsu for his stupidity later.

 ** _IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE_**

Shikamaru Nara was looking for something in a store muttering about troublesome woman untill he sneezed. He looked around, untill he stopped, continued walking muttering something about troublesome colds.

 ** _BACK TO OUR UNIVERSE_**

Matthew looked at the running Team Natsu, laughed slightly, then turned his face to a sad one, "Save him... please."

 **Timeskip brought to you by chibi hugs :** **3**

 **(Natsu P.O.V)**

I woke up. I saw something Grey. Oh wait.. that is Grey. He was on the ground unconscious, I got up, went over to him, and kicked him, "Get up."

He either was still unconscious, or didn't want to get up, cause he's still laying there. Stupid popsicle, I looked around to see a really weird room.

There were two plain white doors on each side of the room, and a closet in the front of the room, a blue carpet, white cieling, the bottom half of the wall is brown with lines going down it, and the top half light blue, with lines crisscrossing along it. There was a short blue dresser to the left of the right door, and a yellow lamp atop it, and a picture on the wall above it. There was a taller blue dresser to the left of the closet, with clothes hanging out one of the drawers, an top of it was an electronic clock and a purple fan, and more pictures to the left of it. There were toys scattered across the room, a green worm thing, half way under the taller blue dresser, a blue telephone with eyes in front of the closet, and a purple robot near the short blue dresser.

"Hi, so... who are you?"

I turned around to see a blond haired kid, with blue eyes and a piercing in his left ear. He was wearing a black shirt with grey stripes running across it, grey shorts, and black shoes. He seemed to be backing away slightly, is he shy? Or just untrusting? He was sitting on a bed.

I walked over to him."My name is Natsu! Who are you?" I grinned to try and calm him down, but he just seemed more scared when he saw my sharp teeth.

"Natsu... who are you talking to?"

I felt something land on my head. I turned around to see my friends get up, and Happy on my shoulder.

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

The rest if Team Natsu got up and took in their surroundings, they turned to Natsu, Happy looking down from atop Natsu's head.

Lucy was the one to speak.

"Natsu, were are we?" She looked behind Natsu to see the kid Natsu was talking to.

"I-I can an-answer that, my name is Ryan, this is m-my room, or my memory of it at least."

Lucy walked up to him, he looked like he wanted to back up but stood still.

"Are you a dead child too?"

Ryan's eyes widened. He looked up at Lucy and replied. "Yes, here... If you want, i'll tell you, sit down... somewhere."

 ** _FLASHBACK MAGIC!!! GO!!!_**

"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO NEAR IT!!" Ryan screamed. Unfortunately the bigger kids didnt listen.

The four teens all had different masks on, moving because of their constant laughter.

The one with the Freddy mask had a laugh that wierdly sounded like Freddy's, he wore a green shirt and blue pants.

The one with the Bonnie mask seemed to have a southern accent, wore a red shirt, and navy blue pants.

The one with the Chica mask had a very deep voice, wore a blue shirt and brown pants.

The one with the Foxy mask, had a laugh Ryan knew too well, it was his brother, Jeremy. He wore a grey shirt,

and navy blue pants.

Jeremy called out to his friends, "Come on guys... I think the twerp wants to give Fredbear a big KISS!"

They shoved Ryan into Fredbear's face.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I DONT WANNA DO-"

CRUNCH!

Everytime Jeremy looked back at that night, all he could see is red.

 ** _Flashback Magic_**

Everyone was silent... until...

"WHY! WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT! TO THEIR FAMILY! THEIR OWN BLOOD!"

Everyone was surprised when Natsu yelled.

Ryan answered. "I-I don't know, but I d-don't bl-"

CRASH!

Ryan was cut off when a hand crashed through the door.

The hand was blue, it had nails that were very sharp protruding out of it's fingers. His hands were riddled with holes, and wires and beams where his wrist should be.

When Ryan saw the hand, and his eyes widened.

"Oh no... it's them..."


	7. Ambush!

**(Chapter 7)**

 **"Ambush!"**

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

The blue hand ripped the door off its hinges!

The figure in the doorway revealed to be a blue bunny. It had drooping bunny ears, two rows of sharp teeth, and glowing purple eyes. It's body was riddled with holes, but the worst was that it's foot had no fur, and a giant hole in the middle of it's chest. Ryan screamed and ran under the bed.

"Oh no! It's Bonnie!"

Bonnie moved out of the way for a fox.

The fox had ears that didn't have much skin with wirewires hanging out of them and its head, the top muzzle lacked any fur, revealing an endoskeleton, the fox had orange eyes. The chest area was fine, but the waist had no fur, it seemed to wear pants, but it had multiple rips in them, it's feet had no fur, it's right hand was replaced by a hook.

The fox ran through the room, closelined Erza, and ran through the left door with Erza.

Bonnie closelined Natsu and Grey, grabbed both of their heads, smacked them together, and hammer punched both of them to the ground.

 ** _Erza Vs. Foxy_**

Foxy slammed Erza into the wall, and attempted to behead Erza with his hook.

Erza sliced horizontally, forcing Foxy to jump back.

Erza requiped a sword into her hand, and raced towards Foxy, and Foxy raced fowards too.

They met in a clash of sparks, metal clanged against metal, neighter giving an inch.

 ** _Natsu Grey Vs. Freddy Bonnie_**

Natsu amd Grey got back up to see not only Bonnie, but a bear as well.

The bear had two rows of teeth, and glowing red eyes, his hat was slightly messed up, but the worse was that his right ear was half torn off, he had wires hanging out his ear, hat, and head. He wore a black bow tie and was riddled with holes, he had mini-versions of himself hanging off his chest, waist, and legs, his waist had no fur. This is Freddy.

Natsu stood up first. "Hey popsicle... let's get these bucket bastards!"

Grey followed. "Sure, let's kick some tincan ass!"

Natsu lit his hands and feet on fire, while Grey got into his natural Ice Make stance.

 ** _Lucy Vs. Chica_**

While all their battles were happening, another animatronic came into the room.

The chicken had three hairs, one red eye, and three rows of teeth, with multiple wires hanging of it's head. It's body had multiple rips in it, the part between it's chest and waist was gone, it had a cupcake on a grey platter, the cupcake was pink with a row of sharp teeth, orange eyes, and a candle on top.

"Oh no, Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Bells were heard, and Virgo appeared out of clouds.

"Virgo can you..."Lucy whispered the last part so only Virgo could hear. (THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T EITHER!)

"Yes princess."

Virgo dug underground right before Chica ran forwards, intent on ripping Lucy apart.

Virgo surfaced below Chica and grabbed it's leg. Chica tripped and slammed against the floor, Lucy ran before the fallen Chica.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

Another bell sound appeared and Taurus came from the smoke.

"MOOO! Lucy your body's as hot as always!"

"Taurus! Not now!"

"Yes Luucy!"

Taurus turned to Chica, raised his axe and swung downwards.

"Mess with the bull you get the horns!"

Chica got up and rolled out of the way, stood up and charged towards Taurus.

But a whip wrapped around Chica and it tripped again.

Taurus turned to it, and swung downwards again.

Chica got up and grabbed Taurus' axe, ripped it out of his hand.

It got up and swung Taurus' axe at him, Taurus jumped back and charged at Chica. Chica tried to reswing, but was to late before Taurus rammed his shoulder into Chica's gut. Taurus rammed Chica through the open doorway. Lucy ran after them, with Happy behind her.

They went into the hallway. Tauros and Chica had locked hands, and were in a contest of strength.

Lucy caught Chica by the ankle with her whip, knocking her off balance, allowing Taurus to push it back into the wall, Chica threw Taurus back into the cupcake that the spirit and celestial wizard seemed to forget about.

It bit into Taurus' calf, making him trip backwards, allowing Chica to jump down on him and stab him in the chest with it's hand.

"Soooorry Lucy, their tooo strong!"

Taurus disappeared in mist.

Chica looked towards Lucy, and charged forwards, Lucy tried to trip it with her whip, but it jumped over it, and kept charging. It grabbed Lucy by the throat, and threw Lucy into the first room.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 ** _Erza Vs. Foxy_**

Erza jumped back from the clash of metal, and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Erza summoned forty swords and sent them all towards Foxy.

It used it's hook to knock aside all the swords.

"Dance my swords!" Multiple new swords appeared, and arranged themselves into the form of a disc. It flew towards Foxy, it tried to block it with it's hook, but the moving swords got past it and slashed Foxy across the chest multiple times, it caught the fur on Foxy's shoulder, and he went with the circle sword into the wall.

Foxy got back up, only to have to block two swords from Erza, they both returned to their clash of weapons.

Erza raced behind Foxy, it looked behind it to look at Erza l, but looked forwards again at the sound of metal against metal, and saw forty swords racing at it, it was able to dodge mosmost of them, but a couple swords found themselves in Foxy's chest and legs.

Foxy took one of the swords that impaled him in his remaining hand, and raced towards Erza one last time, quicker than before.

At the end of their strike, Erza was forced to step back a little.

Foxy used the slight advantage to grab Erza and toss her back into the first room, Erza was rossed into the middle of the room, to hit a thrown Lucy in midair.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 ** _Natsu_** ** _Grey Vs. Freddy Bonnie_**

Natsu ran forwards, arms ablaze.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Natsu punched Freddy in the face, but it didn't move back at all, Natsu ducked.

Freddy looked over Natsu to see Grey in his Ice Make Stance.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

Grey incased his arm in ice, he grabbed a vase, and winded up his arm for a throw, Natsu twisted around to Freddy's back and kicked him towards the vase, the vase broke across his face, yet, being of metal, the vase did nothing to Freddy.

But while Freddy was distracted, Grey ran up to him.

"Ice Make: Kori no Ken!!"

Grey used the ice-covered arm he used earlier to punch Freddy was knocked back into Natsu.

Bonnie appeared out of nowhere and punched Grey to the other side of the room.

Natsu jumped up, wrapped his arms ground Freddy's neck, wrapped his legs around it's waist, and lit his whole body on fire.

 ** _Grey Vs. Bonnie_**

Grey got back from the punch only to be met wmet with another punch.

On the ground, Grey planted his feet near Bonnie's feet.

"Ice Make: Prison!"

Grey backflipped away, at the place where his feet were, an ice prison appeared, trapping Bonnie in an ice cage.

While Bonnie slowly broke the ice to escape, Grey charged his double attack.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Multiple ice attacks battered Bonnie, while Grey charged with another attack.

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

Grey smacked Bonnie in the face, the force of the attack knocking Bonnie out of the ice cage.

Bonnie got up and charged Grey, it tacled him on the floor, Bonnie sat on Grey and started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Ice Make: Helmet!"

A helmet of ice covered Grey, blocking Bonnie's punch, and slightly indenting it.

"Ice Make: Gauntlet!"

Grey's fist covered in ice, he jumped towards Bonnie and punched him in the face.

But Bonnie grabbed his fist and through him up.

For being a 3 ton metal robot, Bonnie is very agile, it jumped up, flipped around and kicked Grey into an already flying Erza and Lucy.

 ** _Natsu Vs. Freddy_**

 **"AGHHHHHHHHH"**

Freddy's robotic scream was the first time Team Natsu had heard the animatronics talk, it was very gravely, and distorted, it was scary.. basically.

It's fur was starting to melt, it started twisting around and threw Natsu off of it. Natsu got up, and charged Freddy and jumped.

"Fire Dragon Talons!"

He landed on his hands, and started twisting, he kicked Freddy in the face.

Freddy stumbled back, but charged at Natsu.

Natsu jumped up, put his hands on the taller blue dresser, his feet on the wall, pushed off the wall, the taller blue dresser going eith him, he then put his feet on the dresser, as it was falling, and pushed off of it, leaving it to fall on one charging Freddy.

While he was under the dresser, Natsu blew fire on him constantly, melting his skin even more.

Freddy got up and roared, he grabbed Natsu with both hands, and forcefully closed his mouth.

Freddy then grabbed Natsu and threw him into an already midair Erza, Lucy, and Grey.

 **(Erza P.O.V)**

'Damn it...' All of the team were beaten in a circle, the robots were weakened too, but we were definetly losing.

I can't give up... we have to win!

 ** _Fredbear's Family Diner_**

 **(Elfman P.O.V)**

I was sent to the restaurant Team Natsu went to for a mission to look for them. If they were REAL MEN they wouldn't have let this mission go on for so long!

I got to a wierd multi-colored building... must be for kids or something. Not for REAL MEN! There was a man standing outside the doors.

"Hello... are you the one Fairy Tail sent for their team? My name is Charlie."

"Elfman, so... do you know where my guildmates are?"

Charlie smiled, he made a notion of 'follow me' with his hands.

"Over here."

Charlie and I walked through tables, until we saw a black door(they fixed it). I walked towards it, and turned my head to Charlie.

"You sure this is where they are?"

"Yes, i'm sure."

I opened the door, and looked through, it just looked like... ablack abyss? From behind me, Charlie said...

"Go help them, your friends are in trouble..."

That's the last thing I heard before three sets of hands were put on my back and pushed me into the darkness.

 ** _Ryan's Room_**

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

The animatronics incircled Team Natsu, ready to finish this, when a big fist embedded itself into Foxy's face.

Elfman landed on the floor.

"I'm gonna show you rust buckets the power of a REAL MAN!!"

Team Natsu was thoroughly suprised that one of their guilmates had found them here. Natsu looked towards Elfman and shouted to him.

"ELFMAN!! How are you here!?"

Elfman looked towards him. "There's no time for that! I gotta kick these guy's asses like a REAL MAN!!"

 ** _Elfman Vs. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica Foxy_**

Bonnie charged forwards, but Elfman grabbed Bonnie's right shoulder and waist, and threw him on Foxy.

Chica punched Elfman in the face, but Elfman grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand off!

Freddy's Freddles crawled up Elfman, biting him multiple times on the way. Elfman grabbed one, and threw it at Freddy's face, and punched both the Freddle and Freddy.

Elfman threw another Freddle at the just gotten up Foxy, he then picked Foxy up, and threw him at Bonnie.

Elfman got another Freddle, and shoved it in Chica's mouth, then grabbed Chica's jaw, and crushed the Freddle, he then grabbed the Cupcake, and threw it out the hallway.

Freddy tried to punch Elfman, but he ducked and got ready.

"Beast Arm: Stone Giant!"

Elfman's arm turned to stone, and punched Freddy in the gut. Freddy crashed into the bed, almost crushing the hidden Ryan.

Bonnie tried to jump on Elfman, but Elfman jumped towards Bonnie instead.

"Beast Arm: Lizard Man!"

Elfman's arm turned into a Lizard's arm, and slammed his arm into Bonnie's head, slamming it into the ceiling.

Foxy ran at Elfman, hook at the ready, but Elfman took Foxy's hook, and stabbed it into it's eye!

A Freddle ran at Elfman, but Elfman grabbed it and shoved the Freddle back into Freddy's ripped stomach.

Foxy got Bonnie from the ceiling, while Chica helped Freddy up, and they all left, beaten and bruised.


	8. Before The Storm

**(Chapter 8)**

 ** _(A/N)_ :Just wanted to say real quick, for this story, the time period between the Galuna Arc and Phantom Lord Arc is bigger, and it's inbetween those two arcs. **

**"Before The Storm"**

After the ambush, Team Natsu, Ryan, and Elfman set up a table, and Team Natsu caught Elfman up on whats been happening, and Elfman told them of what happened to get him here, and his meeting with Matthew and the others, Ryan was mapping his neighborhood.

Now they all sat around the table, making plans.

Ryan spoke first. "I can remember really all of my neighborhood, and I've learned that even though this is memory, we still need to eat, and drink."

Erza looked towards Ryan, and poined at a certain place on the map.

"What's this building."

Ryan looked at the map, and smiled.

"Perfect, that's the Walmart, it's a little out of the neighborhood, but it's really the only food source we have.

"Why don't we just go and destroy those metal cans?

Everyone looked towards Natsu, but Ryan answered the question.

"These animatronics are strong, Natsu. They were tired when Elfman came in, and they didn't eveven use any of there attacks... just physical punches and kicks. We can't just win, we need to overrun them, and then beat them, but that takes time we need food, I have enough for two weeks with all of us here. But we do need more, sooner or later, and I'd rather have it sooner than later."

Everyone around the table nodded in acceptance.

Erza looked back at the map, "There'd be animatronics there, yes?"

Ryan looked at her, "Yeah, they've seen me go to Walmart, they know I need food, they'll be guarding the place."

Lucy looked at Ryan, "So what do we do?"

Ryan looked at Natsu and Grey, "We need two people to go as scouts, find out how many animatronics are guarding. Natsu, Grey, will you do it?"

Natsu looked at Grey, "HELL NO, I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE WITH THE PERVERT!"

Grey lolooked at Natsu, "Hell like i'm going anywhere with the eruption in the waiting!"

 ** _Walmart_**

Two figures landed on a building across the street from the local Walmart, one of them faced the other.

"This is booooring, why can't we fight anything!"

Grey looked over to Natsu, "Erza said if we get caught or fight anything, the animatronics will know were trying to get in there, and will beef up the security even more, do you want that to happen, even worse, do you want Erza mad at you?"

Natsu and Grey both shivered.

Natsu looked down to the Walmart, and with his enhanced sight, looked for animatronics. "Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica, and two Freddles."

Grey nodded, "Alright, let's go."

 ** _Ryan's Room_**

"So two animatronics, and the Freddles."

Erza then looked down at the Walmart again.

Ryan looked around the table.

"I think we send Natsu, Erza, and Happy."

Everyone looked to Ryan for an explanation.

"Either Erza and Natsu can deal with an animatronic and Freddle each, with Happy as help. Or Erza and Natsu deal with an animatronic each, and Happy deals with the Freddles."

Everyone looked at eachother qnd nodded.

This is it, the calm before the storm is over. And this storm is the biggest Team Natsu has ever had.


	9. Battle at Walmart Pt1

**(Chapter 9)**

 **"Battle at Walmart Pt.1"**

Two figures jumped onto the street and started walking towards the Walmart.

"Alright! We're here!"

BONK!

"Natsu! Shut up! They'll here you!" Natsu was found on the ground with a red bump on his head. Natsu sat up, and looked towards Erza with an annoyed face, she's yelling now too! Of course he wouldn't say that out loud, but it's still true!

Erza walked off towards the Walmart as Natsu was getting up. He looked around for Erza, and when he found her, he ran off with her towards the super store.

As they walked up Natsu looked up to a strange M sign next to the Walmart sign, but shrugged it off as unnecessary.

Once they walked in, Erza looked towards Natsu, who was drooling over the meat section to the left of them.

A tick mark appeared on Erza's forehead, and she lightly(Not Really) punched Natsu on the shoulder.

Natsu abruptly turned towards Erza, causing Happy to fall off his head.

"Hey!"

Natsu looked at Erza, silently asking a question, and Erza did the same to answer.

Natsu started walking off past the meat section, before looking back.

"Good luck Erza! Let's go Happy."

Happy followed Natsu around a corner, Erza smiled before going off in the opposite direction.

 ** _Natsu and Happy_**

"So Natsu, how is this whole thing for you?"

Happy turned towards Natsu, who was looking forwards with, suprising Happy, a completely serious face.

"I'm happy that it happened, that bastard of a brother killed Ryan after tormenting him for years.

And then these assholes tormented him even after he died, I'm glad we'll help him after destroying these rust buckets."

Natsu looked down an aisle, Ryan told him that he and Happy would split up at the aisle that says spices.

"Is this the place we split up Natsu?"

Natsu looked up towards a blue sign hanging from the ceiling, it says spices.

"Yea, good luck against the Freddles, if you see a big one remember to find one of us."

"AI!"

Happy flew away to another aisle.

Natsu watched as Happy flew off, he turned back to the aisle to see Foxy standing there.

 ** _Natsu Vs Foxy_**

Natsu grinned, looking forward, exited at the idea of fighting one of these animatronics in a real fight.

Natsu rushed towards Foxy, hands aflame, and punched at it, Foxy ducked and wrapped it's hand around Natsu's elbow, and threw him up towards the ceiling.

Natsu grabbed the top corner of the shelf and flinged himself back towards Foxy.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

Natsu tackled Foxy through another shelf and kept going past him down the new aisle, stopped, and landed.

Natsu ignited his feet, and ran towards Foxy again.

Natsu sweeped for Foxy's feet, but Foxy jumped above his leg and put his hand on the ground, and kicked Natsu down the aisle. Foxy charged Natsu and tackled him through a shelf, and then picked Natsu up and threw him through another three shelves.

Natsu landed in the meat section, he drooled at the meat for a second before looking back towards a now charging Foxy, Natsu jumped above the freezers, and opened the door, he waited for Foxy.

When Foxy got there, he paused for a second to look around, giving Natsu a chance to smash the freezer door against Foxy's head multiple times.

Natsu rocketed up towards the ceiling, and landed on it, he pushed off the ceiling and towards Foxy, he seemed to be going faster than before.

"Fire Dragon Great Blade Rush!"

Four more fire jets appeared around Natsu's original jet. Foxy ran back towards the aisle away from the jets, but Natsu turned towards Foxy, and his extra jets followed.

Foxy turned back towards Natsu, and was attacked by a barrage of volcanic jet attacks, Natsu landed behind Foxy.

The fire diminished to show Natsu with his hands in front of his mouth, his cheeks expanded more than usual.

"Fire Dragon Flamethrower!"

Fire blew from his mouth towards Foxy started to burn, his metal was melting off, when he noticed it, Foxy jumped away.

When he jumped out of the flames, Foxy saw Natsu across the aisle.

"Did you like my new moves!? It took a couple months to learn, so I hope you appreciate it."

Foxy's right arm and left leg were starting to melt off, his hook seemed to be hanging off by a wire, it's left ear had been ripped off, and it's right eye seemed to have died as it was closed.

Natsu's elbow had a bruise, and was bleeding lightly from his stomach.

So, Natsu was winning.

Natsu engulfed the lower half of his body in flames and started spinning.

"This is also a new attack!"

Natsu jumped up and fell back down, aiming for Foxy.

"Fire Dragon Twister!"

The fire diminished when he was right above Foxy, and his feet lit aflame instead. He kicked Foxy's face multiple times.

Foxy swung his hook upwards and stabbed it into Natsu's abdomen!

"AGH!!"

Foxy attempted to slice through Natsu's waist but Natsu grabbed Foxy's wrist and hook in each hand, and ripped them away from eachother.

Foxy stepped back when pain exploded from his wrist, he looked down to see no hook on his wrist, he looked at Natsu.

Natsu grimaced as he pulled the hook out of his stomach.

Natsu ran towards Foxy and punched him in the face.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Foxy took a step back but steped forward to punch Natsu's head.

Natsu jumped backwards, but Foxy followed and punched Natsu in his wound, it opened up more and blood flowed onto Foxy fist and arm.

Natsu grabbed Foxy by the arm, and threw him into the ground, Foxy, being stuck, was hit by a wave of fire, melting his skin even further.

Foxy got out of his hole in the ground, and looked up to see Natsu racing forwards, faster than both times before, aiming to finish the battle.

"Fire Dragons King Horn!"

Natsu's head smashed against Foxy's head, what seemed to be a crown of fire appeared on Natsu's head, as the two battlers had their bout, flames erupted around them.

When the smoke cleared, Natsu stood above a seemed to be dead Foxy, his stomach wound was still bleeding and he had a bruise on his head from smacking it on Foxy so many times, he smiled before he cheered for his victory.

"Alright! Let's see you do that Ice cube!"

Natsu turned around and walked off, aiming to find Erza or Happy somewhere in the supermarket.

 ** _Happy_**

Happy was walking through the market, looking for the Freddles, he assumed that after Natsu or Erza would start fighting, the little guys would head towards there, and when he saw flames erupting from an aisle, he sticked towards there, to see if any of the mini-bears showed up.

"I want some fish."

Happy started drooling as he reached in his backpack and took out a fish and happily chewed on it as he walked, but something flew into Happy, knocking the fish to the floor.

The Freddles landed after hitting at the cat, and looked forwards to see Happy, looking down, shadows covered his eyes.

"You meanies! MY FISH!"

Only to look up, anime tears tolling doen his face as he kneeled before his fallen fish, the Freddles sweatdropped, as Happy made a makeshift tombstone for his fish out of tissue boxes.

Happy turned towards Freddle 1 with an angry face.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

 ** _Happy Vs. Freddle 1 Freddle 2_**

Happy activated his Aera magic, and charged Freddle 1 through a shelf, Freddle 2 following.

Freddle 2 jumped on Happy's back, and punched Happy to the ground, Happy threw Freddle 2 upwards and punched Freddle 1 to a safe distance. Happy's face turned even angrier than before, making even more ccomical.

"YOU FISH KILLERS WILL PAY, PAY I TELL YOU!!"

Happy charged Freddle 1 and pushed him down the aisle. Freddle 2 jumped on Happy's back, as Freddle 1 hanged off Happy's neck.

Happy flew up towards the sign above the aisle, and slammed into the sign. The Freddles let go, and all three fell to the ground.

Happy rammed Freddle 1 into the intersection of aisles and slammed him into a shelf.

Freddle 2 came out of nowhere and punched Happy down to the floor.

Happy flew back up and tackled Freddle 2 into the ceiling.

Freddle 1 jumped upwards towards Happy, but Happy turned towards him, and flew down into Freddle 1 grabbed both of his wrists to keep the mini-freddy with him, he turned around and flew Freddle 1 into Freddle 2.

They all fell to the ground, Happy landed on his feet while the Freddles fell on their backs. Happy charged and tackled Freddle 1 into the shelf.

Freddle 1 seemed to be knocked out, as he wasn't moving from the sitting position he was in.

The remaining Freddle ran at Happy, but Happy charged back and flew into Freddle, and kept going untill they reached the semi-outdoor yard section.


	10. Battle at Walmart Pt2

**(Chapter 10)**

 **"Battle at Walmart Pt.2"**

Happy flew into the yard section with Freddle being pushed by the cat.

The two of them rocketed into the closest shelf, creating a cloud of smoke around them.

Happy flew out of the dust, and landed on the ground, determination set on his face, these meanies will pay, AYE THEY WILL!!

 ** _Play "Fairy Tail - Kaen Ranbu Ost" (Repeat If You Have To.)_**

Happy flew towards Freddle and tackled it through the beforementioned shelf, and they both flew towards the ceiling.

Freddle jumped off of Happy and landed on the top of a shelf.

Happy flew for the ceiling, but Freddle jumped high, and on to Happy.

Happy, suprised by the attack started to fall down to the ground.

Happy looked around for anything to use to his advantage, he saw a lawn mower in the corner of the room, his face lit up as he got an idea.

Happy started spinning in his descent, beginning to go faster, until when they almost hit the ground, Happy pulled up and towards the side of the section with the lawn mower.

Happy tossed Freddle off of him and back towards where they came.

Happy looked back to where he was intending to go, and stopped as he neared the mower.

Happy checked the batteries, and there was no power source!

Freddle jumped on Happy's back and slammed Happy againdt the floor. Happy flew once again for the ceiling, but this time Freddle noticed, and kicked of a nearing shelf, causing Happy to fly off balance.

Happy swerved to the left then abrubtly to the right, disorientating Freddle enough to not bother Happy.

Happy flew for the ceiling once more, and slammed Freddle to the roof.

Happy descended back to the part if the section that Happy saw power cords in, he grabbed one that looked to plug into the lawn mower.

Happy flew back for the grass cutter, but Freddle dropped from the ceiling and on to Happy.

Happy ignored it for now, and kept going. He got to the machine, plugged it in, and raced for an outlet.

Freddle, now understanding what Happy was trying to do, started punching Happy.

Happy threw the cord up into the air above Freddle and caught it with his other hand and pulled, forcing Freddle onto Happy's back, caught.

Happy finally reached an outlet, and plugged it in, after untying Freddle.

Happy turned towards the robot to once again tackle it, and flew for the mower.

Freddle punched against Happy's head, knowing what he was planning to do, but it was for naught, as Happy continued in flight.

Happy reached his destination, and attempted to pull off Freddle from his head, but Freddle wouldn't budge, so Happy flew upwards for the final time, and dived back down fo the mower.

Happy stopped right before the mower, with Freddle actually there, the mower shredded Freddle to peices, finishing the bout.

 ** _End Song_**

 ** _Erza_**

Erza walked silently through the electronic section, she looked left and right, her face very serious.

Erza let a small smile appear on her face, she thought of everything that has happened in the last couple days.

Entering the Labyrinth of Memories was very confusing and dangerous. Suddenly appearing in a random room with a random kid being your only source of information was flustering to begin with. Then four five ton animatronics you didn't even know could be functioning with the amount of holes they had in their bodies.

A phone dropped two aisles down, Erza's shoulders tensed, her head turned around so quick it might of seemed like she broke her own neck.

Erza stood there for five minutes, staring down that general direction with a glare that could make stong mages even cower.

After staring for a little more, Erza relaxed, but kept her guard up.

After she started walking, her thoughts shifted to the new person they met here.

Ryan was very introverted, but he talked when he had to, like in the meetings where they planed this attack, he didn't like physical contact, which sucks for people like that when they live with Grey and Natsu, those two pull anyone within the general vicinity into their fights.

A sharp noise interrupted Erza's thoughts, Erza turned around and raised her sword to catch a flying cupcake. The frosted demon bit onto her sword, it's metal teeth dug into the sword, untill Erza flung her sword sideways, flinging the cupcake back where it came from. One flying metal chicken was knocked back midair by a flying cupcake to the gut. Chica flew backwards, but landed on it's feet. Both knight and animatronic looked at eachother, waiting for an opening in the others guard they can exploit.

 ** _Erza Vs. Chica_**

 **Play _"Fairy Tail Be Judged by the Seven Stars Ost - Extended"_**

Erza shot forwards, anand swung her sword downwards, but Chica jumped to the side.

Erza pushed her foot into the ground to stop, and pushed after Chica once again.

Chica caught the swinging sword, and used it to push herself upwards, she grabbed the corner of the shelf and pushed the shelf down, making it fall towards Erza.

What Chica saw was a won battle, until two slah marks went through the shelf, and Erza blasted through the in her Giant armor, and threw the De-Mavelo-Lance at Chica's gut, rocketing her across Walmart.

Erza changed to her Blackwing armor, and flew after Chica.

Chica, like at the beginning of the fight, threw the cupcake at Erza, but Erza spashed vertically, knocking the cupcake to the side, and flew even faster for Chica.

Erza stopped in front of a still midair Chica, and kicked her, making her go faster into the wall of Walmart.

Erza went for Chica again, but Chica ripped her arm out of the wall, grabbed Erza by the midarm, and threw her towards the ground.

Erza tried to fly away from the ground, even trying an arc, to fly back upwards, but the suprising amount of force kept her from doing that, and she hit the ground... hard.

Chica ripper the rest of herself out of the wall and fell to the ground, and ontop of Erza.

Erza gasped, a little blood came from her mouth, but she changed back to the Giant armor, grabbed Chica, and pushed upwards, lifting Chica above her head, and threw her, and quickly changed to her Morning Star armor, and shot at Chica with an energy blast from one of her swords.

Chica grabbed a corner of a shelf she was flying past, and flung herself downwards to avoid the energy sword.

While Chica dealt with that, Erza looked to the side to see two things.

First, was five jets of fire started up from the ceiling, before shooting towards the ground, an seconds later, a giant explosion engulfed a corner of the store.

Second, was a familiar blue, flying cat with a metallic bear flying through a sliding door into the outside section, and multiple crashing sounds follow.

She smiled, even if she was a little annoyed that they were probably destroying the food they came here for, oblivious to the food she and Chica destroyed themselves, but, they were Fairy Tail, this was their way, their family way.

Erza turned back to her opponent, only to have a metallic cupcake smack her in the face, then when the cupcake was out of the way, Chica kicked Erza through two shelfs.

Erza grunted as she got up, and almost tripped when she did, dazed from the last attack, blood gushed from her forehead.

Erza gritted her teeth as she held her swords together in front of her, and a giant ball of energy charged from the blade.

"Die, monster!"

A giant wave of energy emitted from the blade, and blasted towards Chica, she jumped to the side, avoiding the blunt of the damage, but when she emerged from the debris of the explosion with a burned arm.

Chica kicked of the ground, towards Erza.

Erza grabbed Chica's arm and side, trying to throw her over her shouldet, but Chica grabbed Erza's face, and slammed it into the shelf behind them.

A crack was heard, as a multitude of Erza's ribs had cracked against the now falling shelf.

Chica jumped up, and on top of Erza, cracking even more ribs.

Erza screamed in pain, but grit her teeth, and switched to her Giant armor once again, and, while slower than the last couple of times, still was able to lift Chica off her, and throw her above and past 3 shelfs. She lifted the De-Mavelo-Lance, and took a quick guess where Chica was and threw it.

Erza guessed she hit something from the robotic gurgling scream that was emitted from a couple shelves over.

Next thing she knew, she heard shelves falling, then saw what she guessed was one shelf falling on the shelf next to her, and that shelf starting falling on her, but she caught it, and useused the increased strength of the Giant armor to lift the shelf, and toss it to the side.

But that gave Chica the time to gut punch Erza and then back hand her throat.

Erza went flying off, and hit the ground.

On the ground, Erza started coughing violently, but before a now airborn Chica could land on her once again, she flipped to the side, while Chica landed on the ground, Erza quickly changed to Morning Star, clinged her swords together, and shot a giant beam of energy point blank at Chica.

What she didn't expect, was that after the blast ended, a metallic hand would grab her, and throw her down the aisle.

The smoke cleared, and the two stared at eachother, calculating eachothers injuries, trying to find a way for a quick win.

Chica was singed in multiple places, and its arm was covered in soot, and the cupcake on its shoulder was covered in deep cuts.

Erza was infinitely worse, blood flowed from the right of her forehead, and a cut in the back of the head, there were multiple dents in the armor, and while the Morning Star covered her body, there were bruises from her stomach to her arms, and a bruise on the left of her forehead.

Erza changed to her Giant armor, and threw De-Mavelo at Chica, but it caught it in one hand.

The cupcake jumped off Chica's shoulder, and bit Erza's arm.

"Ahhh!"

While Erza was distracted with the cupcake, Chica punched Erza right in the temple, dazing her and opening the wound more, allowing blood to flow over Erza's eyes.

Now blinded and dazed, Erza was open to Chica tying her arms around her back, and she started to drag a blinded and bound, but still opposing, Erza.

 ** _End Song_**

 ** _Hidden Place_**

In a dimly lit room, you could barely see anything but the streamers and balloons hanging around, only the best eyesight could you see a banner a top of an empty stage, that said _'Happy Birthday!'._

In the middle of the room, a giant mahogany table took up a quarter of the room. Surrounding it were just as big different colored chairs.

At the end closest to the door, sat a chair smaller than the rest, it was a pukish green color with silver here and there.

To the left of the table sat three chairs, one was blue, with bunny ears coming from the top.

Another was yellow, with a smaller chair on the armrest, that one was pink, with the top being reddish orange.

The final one was red with bits of silver here and there, and red wires coming out of the armrests.

To the right of the table, were two chairs, one being brown with bits of black at the top and at random places.

The other was a gold color, with a purple hat coming from the top, and bits of purple here and there.

At the end of the table farthest from the door, sat a chair bigger than the rest, it was black, and slightly see through, and had red bits.

Sitting on the head chair, was a shadow figure, even darker than the room around it, no matter what you did, you coudn't see past the shadow, the only thing to show was it's red eyes.

Freddy came through the giant double red doors that stood across the table and sat at his brown chair, he sat to the farther right of the main chair.

 **"Boss** **, we got note from Chica that she found an intruder at Walmart, and while she confronted her, she saw a male fighting Foxy, and a flying blue... mammal fighting my kin."**

The boss looked... I think... at Freddy and stared, as it thought.

 ** _'The mammal part is... weird...'_**

After regaining it's train of thought, the boss looked at Freddy and went over what was just addressed.

 **"Seeing as we havent heard from Foxy as we had Chica we will assume the worst, we have one hostage, but two are still there and might gang up to defeat Chica. Radio her... tell her were sending reinforcements."**

 ** _Erza and Chica_**

Erza was still trying to escape Chica's grasp, untill a radio sound came from Chica's ear, though what was said next, Erza still heard.

 ** _"Chica, the boss has sent reinforcements, try to make it out withthe hostage before we get there, out."_**

Erza gasped, worry for Natsu emerged suddenly, as her tries to escape became more frequent, as she tried to get to Natsu and tell him to get out of here.

Her plead was heard as Natsu, with Happy on his shoulder blasted around the corner, skid to a stop and looked, up, but after comprehending what was in front of him, his face turned into rage.

"Hey! Duck... Chicken... thing! Let go of Erza or I'll come get her myself!"

 ** _Play_** ** _"Fairy Tail Main Theme [1 Hour Piano Slow]_**

Natsu started to run at Chica and Erza, ready to deliver an iron fist, until a shout from Erza stopped him.

"Natsu, stop! You don't have much time! I heard something from this radio, reinforcements are coming! If you try to beat her, by the time you do, you'll be surrounded! Leave me here! Go!"

Natsu's face morphed from raged to shocked and hurt.

"I... I-i'd never do that! Were family, we look at for eachother! I can't leave you behind!" Natsu shouted, tears started to form just thinking of leaving one of his friends to die.

Tears formed in Erza's eyes as she tried to get Natsu to safety.

"Natsu! Please! Save yourself! At least you'd be safe!"

Natsu looked down, tears dropping to the floor beneath him.

 ** _Flashback Magic_**

 _A twelve year old Natsu jumped on the table that the new person in the guild sat, her name was Erza Scarlet, if he was correct._

 _"Hey! You're Erza right! People say you're really strong, so fight me!_

 _Natsu jumped forwards, fists lit aflame and tried to punch Erza._

 _Out of pure shock reflex, Erza backhanded Natsu onto the floor._

 _While Erza was wondering if Natsu was okay, Natsu was using his thought process, and now, to him, Erza was a rival, and he would beat her, one day._

 ** _Flashback Magic_**

Natsu reached for his ear.

"Don't worry! If they're gonna call in reinforcements, then we will too..."

Natsu's voice trailed off, as he touched hot metallic liquid, the earpiece Ryan gave him, it wasn't fireproof. More tears formed as Natsu realised, there was nothing he could do.

"Don't worry Erza! I'll find a way to get you out of here! BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FAMILY! AND I WILL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

Natsu jumped over the counter, feet aflame, and jumped towards Chica using the counter.

But before Natsu could get to Chica, Happy came up from behind Natsu, and grabbed his collar.

"W-what are you doing!? Happy!"

"Let's go Natsu, we can't help Erza if were captured too."

"Happy! No! I need to save her! ERZA! Come on Happy!"

If Natsu were to look behind him though, he would see Happy, crying rivers of tears. He said in a shaky voice.

"Please Natsu, I don't want to do this either but I don't want you to be hurt too."

Natsu, hearing Happy upset, while begrudgingly, just lowered his head to where his eyes were covered, as they left, the only thing left being a trail of tears.

Erza smiled sadly as Natsu and Happy left just as the reinforcements came.

At least... those idiots made it.

 ** _...End Song_**


	11. Team Matthew Returns!

**(Chapter 11)**

 **"Team Matthew Returns!"**

The general atmosphere of the room was depressing. Natsu and Happy had got back from the Walmart mission and told everyone else what had happened in the mission, and now everyone is sad.

Happy was holding on the Lucy's chest, and crying, while Lucy while akward was to sad and focused on something else to deal with the cat.

Elfman was excessively working out, trying to get stronger to save Erza.

Gray wasn't talking to anyone, and was training his new magic attacks without stop, burning himself out, and then sleeping, only to work till he drops again.

Ryan, as he didn't know Erza well, wasn't as sad, but was affected by everyone else's mood, and tried to console people.

Natsu was definitely the worst though, he trained like the others, but not only did he train until his magic reserves were close to empty, and even then, he scraped the excess magic in his syetem and kept training, he almost died multiple times of magic deficiency. All the others had to hold him back from leaving to find Erza then and there.

At the moment, Ryan was talking with Happy in another room. Lucy was sitting on the bed, her arms on her knees and her head in her arms. Elfman and Gray were sparring in another room. Natsu was sitting at the meeting table with his head in his arms.

Ryan walked in to the room, his shoulders slumped in relief, he sighed. It took a while talking, Happy was really sad, he said that, because of him, Erza is captured. But after lots of tears and consoling words, Ryan finally got Happy to stop blaming himself, or not as frequently, but it's as close as he's gonna get.

Happy flew in behind Ryan, happier than he's been since the mission. Happy looked around and his smile lessened as he finally took in the depressing atmosphere in the room.

Happy pulled Ryan by the colar over to Lucy to talk.

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

Happy and Ryan had talked to almost everyone.

First was Lucy, they asked what she was thinking, Ryan and Happy consoled her, and both Lucy and Happy cried, and Ryan was... pretty akward, but they settled it, and Lucy is happier now.

The talk with Elfman, he had, surprisingly... or expectedly, depending on how you knew Elfman, shed more tears than Lucy.

When asked, he would say they were manly tears.

Gray was definetly the hardest to talk to, as his stubbornness and determination to save Erza was a tough shell to his hidden sadness at losing a friend, but after a lot of covincing and new companionships with Ryan, Gray now joins them in talking to Natsu.

At the moment, Natsu could be seen with his head on the table, his hands clenched so hard, his hands are white.

Lucy walked slowly towards Natsu, her mind in overdrive thinking of what exactly to say to a rarely seen depressed version of Natsu, only coming out in a moment like this, or when reminded of Lisanna in a certain way.

"Natsu? Your not asleep are you?" Lucy joked, trying to lighten the mood in the general area around the dragon slayer, unfortunately Natsu didn't show evidence of hearing what she said, that or he was ignoring them, which he never did, even in a depressed state like this.

Gray walked to the left side of Natsu, Lucy on his right, and tried to get a closer look at his face, "Is... Is he actually asleep?"

Natsu groaned as he moved his face to lay his cheek on his arm, facing towards Gray for a second, before putting his head down again, "Shut up Popsicle." His voice was muffled and really hard to hear for Lucy and everyone behind her, but Gray heard it perfectly... and shoved Natsu out of his chair.

"You wanna say that to my face Brick head!"

Natsu got up from the ground, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, and everyone thought he might kill Gray. There was a moment of silence as Natsu walked slowly up to Gray, even Gray thought that what he did might've been a mistake, everyone was tense, and thought that an actual fight between the two would happen.

Then, out of nowhere, Natsu punched Gray across the room, his head getting weirdly bigger, and his pupils were somehow gone, "I'll say it to your face and I'll say it five more times! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Gray got back up and ran towards Natsu and the two got into their usual, and practically trademarked, brawl. Everyone else in the room sweatdropped at the seemingly serious moment turned comical. Ryan then sighed before turning around for the door.

Lucy walked behind Ryan until they stopped before the door, Lucy looked on questioningly, "Where are you going? Natsu might be distracted for now, but he'll go back to being sad when their done with their fight, we still need to talk to him."

Lucy couldn't see Ryan's face, but she could practically hear his smirk.

"There is no need."

"What?"

Ryan turned his head over his shoulder to somewhat talk face to face, but Ryan felt this side glance was more effective.

"I understand now, there's no need to console Natsu as we did others, because their is no overwhelming sadness to overcome in him. He's too distracted to feel sad, he's too focused on his determination to save her, and once he finds her, and the determination goes away, there will be nothing to be sad about. He'll be fine, and to answer your question, I'm going to patrol the area, I'll be back in a couple hours."

 ** _Midnight_**

Everyone was asleep in Ryan's room, including Ryan who came in around a couple hours ago.

If one were to look out the window, they'd see the Labyrinth of Memories' makeshift moon, glowing an eerie sheet of gold upon the city of Ryan's origin, but if one were to look long enough, they'd see the shadows of five figures, moving through the city towards Ryan's house.

The one in red, that was female, anyone could see that as, unlike the others, she wasn't wearing a hood, talked first.

"Oh, I can't wait to see those guys again, they were pretty cool!"

The one in purple sighed, and walked towards the only identifiable person of the group, "You've only known them for a couple minutes, calm down."

The red dressed female turned towards her companion, "Well, the couple of minutes we've known them have been awesome so... bleh!" She childishly stuck her tongue out at her friend before turning around, apparently the conversation was over.

The one in black moved forwards, walking towards the house our protagonists resided in, the one in green and the one in orange turned towards him, yet the green one asked the question.

"Is it time?"

"Yes, we will start our sneak attack now, just remember, try not to damage them too much.

 ** _Ryan's Room_**

All of our protagonists were asleep, the calm night provided a quaint and comfortably silent scene, the window, open slightly let in a breeze that the lack of a ceiling fan couldn't. It was perfect, but quickly ended as the figure in orange from earlier climbed through the window.

They wore green sandals, and baggy orange pants with the cuffs hugging his calf, and the same color short sleeved shirt, showing developing muscles, you couldn't tell if the shirt and pants were one suit or two pieces of cloth, as the area where the cutoff would be was covered by a giant blue waistband.

The figure threw a box into the air, before punching both fists into it as it fell, the box contorted around his fists until it turned into two blood red gauntlets.

The orange clad stranger walked slowly to a snoring Gray.

The stranger took of his hood, showing the orange hair and light blue eyes of Adrian, the boy turned around to smile slightly at the people who he watched go through war with the animatronics, and the people that, even if he only talked to them for a couple minutes, already thought of them as friends, but what they were doing had to be done.

He looked back towards the sleeping ice mage, and slowly raised his right arm.

"Sorry Gray, but this is the first step to victory."

 ** _(A:N):_ I just want to tell anyone reading this that the next few chapters will be kinda confusing, but don't worry! Everything will make sense in time...**

 ** _(A:N 2):_ Sorry! I know this Is short with the amount of time since the last chapter, but I kinda got stumped a little bit... But I got myself a plan, an outline, and wrote it, the next chapters I will make sure to be the longest chapters yet! So over 3,000 words, keep me to that!**


	12. Battle at Walmart 2 Pt1

**(Chapter 12)**

 **"Battle At Walmart 2 Pt.1"**

In the Walmart where our protagonists fought the animatronics and lost their teammate Erza, multiple animatronics roamed around, including Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and a new face.

If you looked closely to a window in the back of the store, you'd see a window slowly open, and a figure jumped through it, covered by a orange and red cloak, resembling flames, and a checkerboard white and black scark.

The figure landed softly on the ground and removed his scarf and cloak, only to put the scark back on.

It was Natsu! He looked almost the same if only a little paler, and a new outfit. The new one consisted of a open, black, long sleeved jaclet, with two yellow lines going from the collar to the biceps, and turning at the collar to then go down his arms, stopping at midarm, and turning into a cartoon skull. He wore a brown belt that held black pants, with two more yellow lines going from the belt to mid-thigh, turning into more cartoon skulls, the pants tucked into brown boots, and a giant cartoon skull was on the back.

Natsu looked left and right, before placing his hand on the ground, and kicked forwards into the shelf before him, knocking it down, and while Natau couldn't see them, he smirked as he knew at least one of them qould come to check the place out.

Natsu sat down and sighed, today was hard, or at least, Ryan told him it had only been a day, at least here, which is only milliseconds on Earthland, but it was minutes where they were before, it was really confusing, but Natsu ignored it, and just decided to wait for when an animatronic would get here.

A giant, lumbering shadow appeared across one of the aisles, loud footsteps resonated across the corridor. Natsu jumped up to his feet to peer forward, only to widen his eyes in shock.

There was another one!? No way... five animatronics and a Freddle was bad enough, and this one was huge!

From the shadows the giant robot appeared in the light to reveal a giant bear.

The first thing anyone would notice is it's glowing red eyes, piercing your soul with it's glare. It had multiplte rips throughout it's body, multiple toes were missing, and two sets of razor sharp claws. It had a purple hat and bow, under the bow were two silver buttons. Under those were a second mouth, it stretched across it's stomach, the other mouth being where a regular mouth would be, yet it stretched across it's head, the giant razor sharp teeth making any grown adult cower.

This is Nightmare Fredbear.

Fredbear raised it's right arm, and pointed a claw at Natsu. " **You... you are the one that has been causing so much trouble, aren't you?** "

Natsu smirked confidently, and said in pride, "Yea. I am, gonna do something about it? Or are you just gonna stand there with your finger pointed out like that, like... are you gonna stab me with it or... cause if you are..."

Natsu suddenly ran forward, grabbed onto Fredbear's arm, flipped over it, and tried to step on Fredbear's face, but it already expected Natau's movement, and bent backwards, matrix style. Natsu's foot flew past, and Fredbear sent an uppercut to Natsu's open abdomen.

" **You've been a real nuisance the past couple days, I'm going to have to kill you now.** "

The punch knocked Natsu half way to the ceiling, Natsu shot flames from his soles, to keep him in midair. He narrowed his eyes, this animatronic hit very hard, if that punch hit a little higher, it could of broken multiple ribs, that might of even damaged an organ, he'd have to be careful.

Natsu started to dive downwards, his flames propelling him downwards, Fredbear guessed what would happen and moved to the side, just as Natsu landed where it was before.

But Natsu planned for that, he landed on his feet, crouched down, and caught Fredbear in a leg sweep.

But Fredbear had too much strength, and stayed standing.

Natsu had no time to react as Fredbear grabbed Natsu's ankle and threw him through the ceiling.

Fredbear believed that it would take a while for him to land again, so he lowered his guard, but was suprised when Natsu blew another hole through the ceiling, fire blasted from his soles, Natsu flew right for Fredbear.

Fredbear thought that Natsu was doing the same thing he did a little bit ago, so this time Fredbear stood his ground, but was suprised once again as Natsu stopped going for him, and floated midair.

Natsu lit his finger on fire and made a symbol in the air, it was the japanese kanji for fire.

Natsu held his arms back, and suddenly shot them forwards at his kanji, shooting it at Fredbear.

"Fire Dragon Flame Battalion!"

The kanji aplit into four pieces, before landing four feet away from Fredbear in each direction, surrounding him, the areas they landed combust into flames, before rapidly shooting fire at Fredbear.

Fredbear, being suprisingly agile for his size, started flipping around, avoiding the flames, but then it heard this above him.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

Giant whips of fire slammee against Fredbear's sides, causing some burns to appear on his body.

Fredbear let out a deep growl, but seemed to forget about Natsu's Flame Battalion, as a barrage of flames smashed into Fredbear's arms, legs, head, and practically everything else.

Natsu smirked, this was easy! All he had to do is spit out an attack, then a differnet attack, making him forget about the first!

While Natsu was half gloating, half planning, he failed to notice Fredbear's imppssible speed for his size, as he parkoured his way to where Natsu was floating, and sent a haymaker to Natsu's face, launching the dragon slayer to the tiled floor, you could hear multiple cracks, before a scream of pain that you could almost mistake for a dragon's roar filled the Walmart the battle was taking place in.

As the smoke began to clear, all Fredbear could see was the shadow of Natsu, and glowing red eyes that promised pain.

"You're gonna pay for that you rusty old computer chip!"

Natsu flew forwards before the smoke could even clear and grabbed Fredbear's arms, and pulled them towards him, allowing him to kick Fredbear in its gut, but Fredbear opened his gut mouth, and bit down on Natsu's leg.

Natsu screamed in pain as blood was spouted everywhere, Natsu let go of Fredbear's arm, and punched Fredbear in the face before it could do anything.

Fredbear flinched from the surprisingly strong punch, allowing Natsu to pull his leg out of Fredbear's mouth.

Natsu fell to the ground, and Fredbear, getting over his flinch early, tried to stomp Natsu, but the hot headed mage, was able to use his uninjured leg to blast fire, not only burning Fredbear's other foot, but pushing Natsu away from Fredbear.

Fredbear stood to his full height, and Natsu tried to stand, but could only balnce on one leg, while holding onto the shelf next to him, they both stared eachother in the eyes, ready for a big fight between the two of them.

Fredbear t was thinking of how this onewould do against the boss, and was confident that even if he lost this battle somehow, that in the end, they would emerge victorious.

Natsu was grinning excitedly, even with his useless leg, because all he could think is how awesome this battle with the new enemy would be.

 ** _Gray and Lucy_**

In another part of Walmart, two more people stood back to back against both Bonnie and Chica.

One was male, he had a light green coat on that went down to his shins, a brown strap going across his chest, he had black boots on, and black pants, but the pants qere mostly covered by a dark gray cloth, kept there by being tied down at his shins. This is Gray.

The other was female. She had teo strands of hair going down the sides of her head, and the rest is set in a ponytail that goes to shoulder length. She has a dark green vest with white trimmings, and a light green shirt that goes halfway down her stomach, with white frills on the top and bottom, and stitches down the middle. She also had a brown skirt that went to mid thigh, and a white belt that hung loose around her skirt, holding her keys and her whip. This was Lucy.

Gray kept his attention on Chica, but was ableto ask his teammate his question.

"Are we splitting up or are we working together against ugly and even uglier?"

"Seperate them, we fight alone, they might be able to fight as a good team, we don't know, and where are your clothes Gray!"

Lucy didn't even have to turn around to confirm her thought, as she heard Gray slightly scream at his just noticed almost nakidness.

Somehow, Gray's appeared as fast as they disappeared, and he turned serious, before nodding.

"Let's go."

Gray slammed his hand onto the ground, turning the floor to ice, and the ice rapidly approaching Chica.

Chica jumped up, before grabbing a shelf, before swinging around and throwing herself back at Gray.

Gray looked at Chica in suprise at the sudden agility, and wasn't able to react as Chica landed near him, and used force to swing around and kick Gray through a shelf to another aisle.

Meanwhile, Lucy kept at Bonnie by swinging her whip back and forth professionally, but at one point Bonnie caught the whip and stopped it, but it did leave a cut on his hand.

All of a sudden, Virgo popped out of the ground, and grabbed Bonnie's ankle before swinging him around with suprising strength, and tossing Bonnie over a shelf.

Suddenly, a blue blur flew from nowhere and smashed a microwave into Bonnie's face, there wasn't too much force behind it, but it still hurt like a bitch. Bonnie hit the ground in the next aisle, while Virgo dug from the ground, while holding Lucy at the same time.

The four were split to pairs, all of them knew these would be singles battles, as their partners were two aisles away.

 ** _Lucy Vs. Bonnie_**

Lucy wrapped her whip around Bonnie's ankle, and threw him into the air.

"I call upon thee! Gate of the Bull! Tauros!"

Tauros appeared from the cloud, and jumped up above Bonnie, and swung his axe downwards. It would have cleaved Bonnie in half, if Bonnie didn't catch it, but it did cut his hand in half, and launch him towards the ground.

Bonnie miraculously landed on his feet, and smirked as he waited for Tauros, and once he was in Bonnie's range, Bonnie kicked Tauros in the chest, launching him towards a shelf, he crashed into the shelf, and it tipped over, landing with a giant crash.

Lucy frowned as she tried to think of a plan to deal with the Bunny, but smirked as, against what a lot of people think, celestial spirits go away after a strong hit, Tauros got back up, and blew steam out of his nostrils, before running forward, and rammed his shoulder into Bonnie's gut.

Bonnie coughed and made a sound like a deep gurgle, before lifting both hands and hammering them into Tauros' back, but it did nothing to stop the bull from slamming Bonnie into the remaining shelf, tipping over that one as well.

Bonnie, even in pain, grabbed Tauros' face, and threw him away from the damaged bunny.

Virgo calmly looked towards Lucy, completely calm, even as Tauros landed just milometers behind her.

"Do you have a plan princess? If not I have one."

Lucy sweatdropped at Virgo's apparent indifference to Tauros almost crushing her, before answering.

"I have nothing, what's your plan?"

Virgo whispered the plan to Lucy, before digging underground. Lucy nodded before throwing her whip in the air.

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

A crab man appeared beghind her whip in the air, before grabbing the part opposite of the handle, and throwing it towards Bonnie.

Bonnie, distracted by Tauros, who was just getting up, didn't see the whip nor when Virgo appeared out of the ground, and perfectly grabbing the handle of the whip, and whipped Bonnie across the face, hard. It was hard enough to knock Bonnie back and on to his back.

Cancer who had jumped back into the air after landing the first time, jumped on Bonnie, and without mercy, cut off Bonnie's ears.

A demonic and scaringly deep voice, erupted from Bonnie as he sent a right hook to Cancer's face, sending him into the air, before getting up, and roaring in Tauros' face.

But forgot Virgo, as she then kicked Bonnie in the gut, but Bonnie didn't feel a thing, and grabbed Virgo's foot, and threw her into another section of Walmart. But that was exactly what Team Lucy wanted.

Now people might've thought the strategy that Virgo had was the whip attack earlier, but no, that was only part of it, now begins the second part.

Bonnie, distracted by all the celestials, seemed to forget about the blue cat from earlier.

"AYE SIR!"

Was all Bonnie heard befoe being slammed in the face by another, maybe even the same, microwave from earlier.

Bonnie and the celestials looked up to see Happy flying around in the sky. He looked down, and smiled a bright smile, befire yelling some encouragement to the celestials.

That was until Bonnie started jumping for Happy, at that point, he turned around and flew off in another direction, the last thing he said was...

"Good luck, guys!"

But that was a big enough distraction for Tauros to pick up Bonnie from behind, and throw him in the same direction Bonnie threw Virgo earlier.

Lucy, Tauros, and Cancer ran after the tossed Bonnie, and they all ended in the fish area in the back if the store.

'Perfect!' Lucy thought, as she smirked and took out her strongest celestial spirit.

This was the plan all along. The celestials would annoy Bonnie enough to get him really angry, Happy unintentionally helping as well, and with Bonnie blinded by anger, Tauros would catch him off guard easier, and throwing him to the nearest place with water, that being the fish section.

Lucy stuck the end of the key into the water of the fish tank.

"Open! Gate of the Water Carrier! Aquarius!"

A lady with a mermaid bottom half appeared, and most would think that she would, like the others, stare atthe enemy, to find an opening, but instead she turned around and gave a hard glare to her contractor.

"Did you just summon me with fish water?"

Lucy was very scared to answer as she started to sweat... a lot...

"Uhhh... no?"

The glare hardened even more somehow.

"Ifyou ever summon me in such water again, your dead... got it?"

"Yep! Totally! Crystal Clear!"

Aquarius turned back to her opponent, who was trying to fend off three zodiacs with one hand.

Aquarius turned her head towards Lucy to see she wasn't magically drained, just physically, from a couple hits.

"Where did you get the magic power to summon a third of the zodiacs this easily?"

"Hmm? Oh... I got this from a friend..."

She said as she pulled out a black box that was plugged into her key case.

"I don't know exactly what it does, but I think it give my keys the magic energy they need to stay open for two hours, if I remember correctly."

Aquarius smirked slyly, as she thought of something she can tell Lucy to get her to freak out, when they weren't in the middle of battle of course.

Aquarius did have to wonder though, who had the ability to make a box of raw magic, or know someone who can.

But she let it go for now to focus on the task at hand.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Aquarius yelled as water began to appear and gather around her gourd, and then she sent all the water she gathered and some water in her gourd to her enemy.

Bonnie had just sent Cancer flying with a punch, when he heard rushing water, he turned to his left, to see a giant stream of water!

Bonnir tried his best to dodge it, but only got his hand safe from carnage.

When the stream of water ended, the celestial spirits had disappeared, and a smoking pile of garbage, or Bonnie, slumped near the counter.

Lucy sweatdropped, thinking of the scene before her, _'Aquarius did what we were trying to for 6 minutes in one attack...'_

Lucy smiled brightly, before jumping up excitedly, happy at what had occured.

"Yes! That's one robot we don't have to deal with any more!"

Lucy took one last look at the once towering bunny animatronic, before heading off to find Gray or any other teammates of hers.

 _ **Gray Vs. Chica**_

Gray landed on the floor, and laid there, still dazed from the kick to the face, when Chica jumped through the hole in the shelf she made, Gray planted a foot in the space near Chica.

"Ice Make Cage!"

Gray flipped away, just as Chica was encased in a cage of ice, Gray landed on his feet and jumped back, allowing him to get his bearings and get ready and think through his next move.

"Ice Make Hammer!"

Formed in his hands, Gray swung a hammer of ice, and strangely started spinning, and said something that has never been heard for decades.

"Ice Formation: Hammer Swing!"

Gray stopped swinging, and threw the hammer at Chica, who was still in a cage.

When the hammer made contact with the cage, both exploded into little ice shards. Chica, seeing a perfect opportunity to charge, raced for Gray, but failed to notice the ice shards of the giant hammer turn into little hammers, they all flew at Chica, and slammed into her, causing severe damage, and the smoke cleared to show a multitude of cuts riddled her body.

Chica, angered by how easily this human had tricked her into this much damage, charged once more.

Gray sighed exasperatingly at the prospect of being trucked by these 4 ton metal abominations, but saw something that caught his attention, Gray smirked slyly, and, against his better judgment, charged towards Chica as well.

But, like Gray had planned, and to the chagrin of Chica, a leftover ice hammer smashed into Chica's right ankle, knocking her off balance, causing her to topple to the ground. But before she could hit tile, Gray stopped just in front of her.

"Ice Make Pole!"

An ice pole sprouted out of the ground, and smacked Chica across the face, launching her into the air.

Gray ran under where Chica was flying and prepared his next, new attack.

"Ice Formation:Bomb Squadron!"

Eighteen ice bombs formed in a circle, only to be picked up by ice soldiers, the size of Gray.

You see, Gray had learned that there was a separate branch for Ice make magic, one that brakes his limit of static objects only, Ice Formation Magic, and it still counts as the same magic, just a branch of that magic.

The ice soldiers got into a throwing position, and one threw it's bomb towards Chica. Chica didn't even know the move was happening, so had no chance in dodging the surprise attack, the bomb exploded, knocking Chica into another shelf.

Five more threw their bombs, two blasted Chica into two more, which blasted her to the last one, but she was ready, she grabbed the bomb, and threw it at an area of soldiers who haven't thrown their bombs yet, so when that bomb exploded, all of them did, resulting in a chain reaction that destroyed all of Grey's soldiers, in one fail swoop.

"Ice Make Cannon!"

Gray encased his arm in ice, and grabbed a steak, and waited for Chica to land, when she did, gray threw the meat at her, which she pulled off her head, and looked at it confusingly, until she heard.

"Ice Make Kori no Ken!"

Gray punched Chica straight in the face, sending her straight to the floor, which made a big cloud of smoke, Gray jumped away, getting away from what would've been blinding.

But when the smoke cleared, Gray was surprised at the effectiveness of his attack, as Chica, when she got up, she also noticed it, her jaw was completely gone, only leaving the upper part of her head, the upper teeth, and the metal bar attaching her head to her body. That's when Grey got an idea.

Gray charged at Chica while she was distracted, but she noticed him as he got closer.

" **RAAAAAA!"**

Chica, in a fit of rage, sent a punch for Gray, but he ducked, and placed his hand on the ground under Chica.

"Ice Make Pillar!"

A giant pillar of ice sprouted from the ground, taking Chica with it into the air.

Chica, after regaining her balance, looked over the edge, to see Gray, signaling for her to come at him.

Still in a fit of rage for having her jaw broke off, Chica had no problem doing what was told, as she jumped off the tower towards Gray.

But unlike what she believed he would do, which was back up and make a strategy, which she had a counter for, Gray jumped up towards Chica as well.

"Ice Make Kori no Ken!"

Gray's arm was still made of ice, so all gray had to do was move his arm forwards, and he punched Chica in the face, effectively breaking the metal bar, and Chica's head was knocked clear out of the area.

Gray landed just as Chica's body hit the floor, he stared at it for a while, before smirking, obviously his plan had succeeded.

"Gray! Hey, cool you got one!"

Gray looked upwards to see Happy floating above him a little bit, before landing on his head.

"Yea. Did Lucy beat Bonnie too?"

"Mm-Hmm, where are your clothes Gray?"

"What? Oh Crap! Why does this keep happening?!"

Even as two animatronics have fallen, let it be known that... the battle has just started.

 **(A:N):I did it! The biggest chapter I have done was 2800 words! This is 3800 words! Just know the next chapter will be even longer!**


End file.
